


I Hate You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda and Vision end up in an argument that escalates very quickly.Set between Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War.





	1. The Argument

Edinburgh, Scotland

Wanda and Vision walk up the stairs to their hotel with two different emotions on their faces, Wanda looks annoyed and angry, Vision looks concerned and stressed.

Wanda reaches the door first and opens it slamming it in Vision's face. She walks to the kitchen counter to put down her hat and scarf, and closes her eyes in irritation after she hears Vision phase through the door.

"Forgot you could do that."

"Wanda can we please talk abo-"

Wanda turns around to face him.

"No Viz, I saved a young boy from getting run over, and you scolded me for it."

"Because you can't use your powers in public, we're meant to be hiding, what if someone had seen you?"

"Nobody saw me! We're in the clear we're fine."

"Doesn't mean you can just take that risk whenever you feel like it."

"Whenever I feel like it?"

"Wanda-"

"You really think I did that because I felt like it? No Viz, I did that because that boy would've died, and I will not watch another person die because I failed to act, not after Nigeria."

"Wanda that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Wanda I'm sorry to say this but you're safety is more important to me than the life of some boy."

Wanda stood in disbelief that he said something so cold.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"What's wrong with you? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! How could you be such a heartless bastard."

Wanda's stress level had gotten so high that she started pacing with her hands in her hair.

"You know this entire argument is your fault, we could've avoided all of this, but no, I get scolded saving a young boy's life because Tin Man here doesn't have a heart."

It was true, Vision didn't have a heart, but if he did, it would've broken in that moment.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Or maybe it could've been avoided if you had just grown up and realised that people die and you can't always stop that."

"Fuck you Viz."

"You already have."

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at him then used her powers to throw him against the wall, knocking him out.

She walked to the door, opened it, and walked out slamming it shut.


	2. Apologies

Wanda feels so bad for she had done, she knew what happened was wrong, and she knew it was her fault.

Little does she know that Vision feel the exact same way.

Wanda decides it was time to face up to it, and mend their relationship. She walks home and find that he isn't there. She's heartbroken, he had left her, and it was all her fault. She goes to bed that night and cries herself to sleep.

A few hours later the opening of the bedroom door wakes Wanda, she looks to see who is in the doorway. It's Vision. "Wanda?" "Viz? Where were you?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "I was out looking for you." That was all she needed to hear to know that no matter what, he still loved her. She quickly gets out of bed and runs into his arms, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so… so sorry Viz."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He replies.

Wanda pulls away to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right, I shouldn't have scolded for saving that young boy, this was all my fault."

"No, no, Viz, this was me who did this, I was careless and I shouldn't have been."

"Wanda-"

"Just stop, I don't what to talk about it Viz, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, they both kissed, mending what was broken.

No matter what happens, no matter what they argue over, they knew that the love shared between them would never die, and that nothing would ever come between them.

Or at least, so they thought…


End file.
